


Red eyes of secrets

by Copper_freddy



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_freddy/pseuds/Copper_freddy
Summary: Kuro,Mahiru and the gang each have there own secrets some more dangerous than othersi have this cross posted on wattpad i hope y'all enjoyDisclaimer i don't own Servamp or there character or Tokyo ghoul credit to the original owners
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Shirota Mahiru & Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Dont judge a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do with this what is it????????

"By it's cover," a voice says as they attack the person running from them one was a boy about 16 years old with blueish brown hair dyed red with blood a black sweater and jeans with a indigo cat mask that covers only the top half of there face yet there eyes we're perfectly seen black sclera with red irises the other was a man around his mid 40s in a suit and tie they scream as the boy jumps on them and tears their out the breathing pipe in their neck killing the man

 **One month later**  
" This is such a pain," a man in a blue coat with blue hair said  
"Aw come on Kuro don't be such a downer," said a boy with brown hair in an orange jacket as the 2 males went outside their apartment and started walking to their friend's house the man in the blue coat now know as Kuro transformed into a black cat and landed on the other boys hair "seriously Mahiru why do we have to go to bastard-chan's house" "don't be rude Kuro we're just going to meet with every one it has been a while " the other boy now known as Mahiru commented when they got to their friends house they where met by a purple-haired gremlin in a chair and a blonde-haired man "ahh welcome Mahiru Kuro we are glad you accepted the request to come " the blonde-haired man said "why wouldn't they lily " the purple gremlin commented "such a pain" Kuro complained "lets just go inside everyone is already here " the blonde or lily said leading everyone inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok these will be kinda short its cross posted on Wattpad and will update til im cought up with the chapters on both the notes and stuff tho will be added in this area hope you enjoyed see ya soon


	2. indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again

3rd person pov  
Mahiru Kuro lily and misono go inside to a large living room there sat Tetsu, Hugh,licht, hyde, mikuni, and jeje misono clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and started to speak"Ok so we're here to talk about a new ghoul called indigo" Mahiru looks at misono confused "why aren't they just minding their business" "Mahiru we have reason to believe they are a vampire and a ghoul " as misono was talking Tetsu cut in "What's a ghoul" "Ghouls are creatures who have to survive off human flesh to survive they have predatory weapons called kangune and one body should last them up to 2 months before they need to hunt again their taste buds are different from humans everything human-made tastes like ash and they can't stomach it makes them sick" Hugh explained "oh" Tetsu was a little confused "How do you know all this" Misono asked a little suspicious of Hugh "as i have said before i like to be well informed a long time ago one of my subclasses caught a ghoul thinking it was another vampire however it ended up killing them " high explains lily looked at hugh sadly and says "I'm sorry for your loss " "no worries i have avenged their death" Hugh exclaimed happily "ok thank you Hugh but not only has that happened indigo saved lily from being attacked by a ghoul "  
 **\--------(sing)flashback-----**  
Lily was walking misono home from the hospital he heard a crunch from an ally "Misono call dodo and have him drive you the rest of the way there I'm gonna investigate something" as Lily turned into the ally before Misono could respond after going deep into the ally lily saw a mangled body with a figure hunched over it "who are you what are you doing" he asked the figure they stood up and tentacles emerged from their back and went right at lily cutting off his legs "what" lily said summoning his scythe then another figure with a black hoodie jumps on the other and bite into the tentacles ripping them off the other figure when they look at lily they have a indigo cat mask the new figure seems to be a ghoul as well The new ghoul looked over at Lily for a second before eating the other ghoul's body and the human that the other was eating after finishing they looked back at Lily and their eyes widened for a second as Lily's leg grew back footsteps we're heard as Lily tried to get up with his scythe "Lily where are you?" Lily looked at the entrance if the ally and saw a person going into the ally when they got there "There you are Lil- Who are you" it was misono he yelled at the ghoul after noticing their presence the ghoul snapped out of their shocked state and replied with an obviously fake accent and deepen their voice to sound different "Indigo" Indigo then scaled a wall and ran away on top of a roof "Lily" misono asked with worry evident in his voice "don't worry they saved my life" lily replied as his other leg grew back and he stood up "Dodo is back out the ally lets go"  
\----Flashback end----------  
"Wow," everyone except Lily and misono said in unison "we wish to hunt down this ghoul and ask them why they did what they did " misono explained soon he went into discussing plans to try and find indigo and capture him eventually the sunset and everyone went to sleep while almost everyone "I'm gonna have to be more careful now i should go hunt for a bit" as a shadow said before it jumped down into an ally as screams could be heard then they abruptly stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna keep posting til im caught up and the chapters probly wont be exact copys and i forgot to say the posting after these next few chapter will probly be much more rare sorry i hope you enioyed also this is 2 combined chapters


	3. Troublesome eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why im writeing this

When kuro and everyone woke up in the morning mahiru was no we're to be found they scoured misonos mansion for hours on end "Damn it where is that bastard" misono yelled as they where all back in the living room where the disscused the plans to capture Indigo when all of a sudden a small thump was heard "what was that" kuro asked everyone got their leads and weapons out when they opened the door and attacked "GAH" it was the said brunette "WHERE WERE YOU???!!!" misono excliamed "in the kitchen making breakfast, here" mahiru said as he handed over a plater with 7 plates on it kuro went up and took one then sat down as everyone besides mahiru stared at him wide eyed "this is so troublesome Mahi's cooking is the best" kuro said eating his food everyone got a plate ate and complimented his cooking kuro noticed something sticking out of mahirus sleeve "Hey Mahi what's that" he said pointing to it mahiru pulled his sleeve down and said "don't worries about it kuro" "big bro mahiru are you ok" tetsu asked "im fine" "no your not beaming sunshine housewife mahi" kuro said with a hint of worries "im fine guys don't worries about me" mahiru laughed nervously still pulling down his sleeve "as an angel I demand you to show us" licht said doing his usual pose as hyde went up and said "yes you are a magnificent angel angel-chan now mahiru you must Lisan to the angel" hyde grabed mahiru's arm and tried to pull his sleeve down when mahiru pulled out of his grip and jumped over him growling like a fearl animal slightly "Don't touch me" hyde put his arms up as a mock defeat "ok ok I wont" he said when mahiru's sleeve went red and mahiru coughed up a bit of blood and passed out "MAHIRU" everyone screamed most notable being kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last hope you enjoyed these are very short


	4. Chapter 4

flashback to before everyone woke up----------------------  
After the screaming stopped a shadow covered in liquid jumped up red dripped off them as a passerby saw all they saw was a shadow and heard a noise 'Drip....drip...dri-' a long tail like weapon was suddenly protruding thru their stomach 'Thump' the shadow stood behind them "Damn it can i just get a little piece after a meal oh well seconds " the figure had a black cat mask it was indigo but another ghoul with an ukaku kagune shots crystals at them they get cut up on their arms and are distracted while the ghoul bites their arm "FUCK NO IM NO FREE MEAL" indigo yells as he bites the ghouls neck and tears it apart "damn it" indigo leaves the bodys as they go to an apartment and get a first aid kit they patch themselves up a bit before they realize the time "I've gotta go i can make breakfast for everyone as a cover-up " they say as they dissipate into the shadows   
\----------back to the present-------------------  
After getting Mahiru to the couch and taking the bandages off Kuro looks at his arms their covered in scratches and theirs a few bite marks he glows a faint black with blue outline the other notice and back away slowly "brother you should-" lily started but he saw Kuro's whole body was soon covered with his djin it soon melted and went into one of the cuts on Mahiru 

\-----------------------------------------second part dream------------------------------------

3rd person pov   
Black that's all he could see black  
Black   
Black  
Black  
Brown   
The brown hair of a boy in a black hoddie and jeans is seen and indigo cat mask in there hand they turn around there red eyes widen as they see him they disappear black again   
Black  
Black   
Black   
Blue   
The bright blue hair of the servamp of sloth can be seen they look confused then disappear  
Black   
Black   
Black   
Blue and Brown  
The figures seem lost who are they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added 2 chapters together again i think i might just post here when i have 2 new chapters on wattpad


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stared at Mahiru's sleeping Form before misono said what everyone what thinking   
"WHAT THE ACTAUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED"

"Misono you shouldent cuss" lily said as misono looked at him and yelled "I'LL CUSS WHENEVER THE FUCK I WANT IM CONFUSED AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"

As hyde saw a strange pice of blackish blue energy left over he went twards it and fell over saying a few different things. "Ow FUCKING HELL BLOODY MONSTER BITCHY DAMN GAHH"and a few others in a different languges that I can't figure out how to write before just exepting his fate and staying on the ground licht rolled him over kicking his side a few times "HEY shit rat get up"   
"NO LET ME WALLOW IN SHAME" hyde yelled still on the ground hugh had his hands over tetsu's ears before saying to all of them "Substitute curse seeing as their is a kid here" they all looked down in shame as they herd a small groan from behind them slowly they turned around to see mahiru rolled over and the couch squeks "what where we even expecting " misono voiced the thoughts of all of them as they left the room "we may as well make sure tusbaki isnt trying to kill everyone seeing as we have nothing better to do" misono said  
Meanwhile in a tower   
" AHHCOOOOO" a man in a flower themed kimono ( _ **is that right kimono or is it a difrent one I forgot oops) "**_ holy hell you sneeze loud" a guy with green hair said to the other one "well sakuya i at least dont snore like a fucking bus" the other responed sassily "EXCUSE ME TUSBAKI BUT I DONT SNORE YOU DO wait why did you sneeze anyway" the green hair or sakuya said "I think some one was talking about me probly that misono kid " tusbaki responded   
Meanwhile back with the others "ahcoooo" misono sneezed "who the fuck was talking about me" "LANGUAGE" hugh said covering tesus ears "oh I'm sorry WHOM the fuck is talking about me"

\------------------second part inside-----------------------------

As the others kept sneezeing and talking about eachother kuro woke up in a strange room it seemed like a old cabin in a childs room a small child is on the ground playing with some toys well limbs anyways "what is this place" kuro asked no one seemed to hear him tho a women with brown hair went up to the child "come on mahiru were supost to meet your uncle today" the women said as the sene changed to them walking down a road and a ccg can stops them "excuse me miss you shouldn't be out this late" the man said "oh were just going to my brothers place its not too far from here" she said as the small child mahi looked at the van "let me drive you there then" the man tryed to get them into the van "no I'm sorry but you won't make it out of this alive" the women smiled warmly like a mother before opening her eyes to be a ghouls "goodbye now" she said as a ukaku kagune came out of her back and killed the man "mommy whyed the scary man die " the small mahi asked "no worries my child lets go to your uncles now shall we " the woman said as her eys went normal yet the man was still a little bit alive and put the car out of park running into the women as she protected her child useing her own body as a sheild "mommy" the child asked as kuro looked over at them sprised and sad "You shouldnt be here" a boy in a black cat mask said to kuro "now please get out of my memorys " kuro was swept away by a bikaku kagune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else have trouble cause everytime hugh is typed its auto corrected to high


	6. wake up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i had a bit of inncorect quote written before this so imma just add them after this part so its more story then anything else hopefully this is also the last chapter on wattpad so i hope you enjoyed ill update thos again when i have 2 more posted on wattpad probly

When kuro woke up again he was in another area or was the room Mahiru had at his uncle's house exiting the room he saw a teenager enter threw the window yell out of it at something or someone he couldn't tell witch "VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU" before going and plopping onto the couch "alright I'm good for a month or 2 hopefully as long as I sparingly use my powers and they dont act up like normal ph this Is gonna suck " the teen then goes into the kitchen and start to prepare dinner as the door opens "hello uncle welcome back" the teen was blurred out but kuro could tell it was mahiru from the way the man at the door was Mahirus uncle and that's what they called him "hello m҉a҉h҉i҉r҉u҉ already makeing dinner I see" the man says "yep i thought I could finish before you got home but I guess not " he replied "it's fine I'll be doing some paper work and make sure to be careful hunting ok" the man said to the teen "alright" the teen said before the man sat on the couch pulling out a laptop and turning on the news the reported began to talk about ghouls "more and more sightings of a supposed benge eater have been made it seems as tho this ghoul however doesn't have a mask yet so soon we hope to find footage of this ghoul before they gain one" the man looks at the teen and sighs "you really haven't gotten a mask yet" the teen huffed and said "yeah I've been busy it's not be easy or simple at all to find one " the teen went back to cooking then setting out the food as the man went into his room and came out with a box giving it to the teen "what's this" the teen titled their head in confustion "open it you'll see it was your mothers" the man said to the teen as he opened the box inside was a blue almost purple indigo cat mask "I dont know what to say thank you uncle" the teen said hugging the mask tearing up a bit "it's fine she would want you to have it" the man said as the teen put on the mask "what do you think they will call me on the news if this is seen" the teen asked the man to witch he replied "indigo"   
\----------- **Back** **to the present----------**

A dark blue djin drips out of a cut on mahiru as it all forms into a puddle then reforms into a sleeping kuro as mahiru groans and sits up "uggg my head it feels like I got hit by a bus then again that has happened twice wait where am i " he looks over at the others who are staring at him with their jaws open except kuro he's still asleep on the floor and in unison all the others say "YOU WHERE HIT BY A BUS" before mahiru kinda pales and says "i really need to stop saying my thoughts out loud" before saying "I was just being sarcastic yeah" the other sweat drop at that obvious lie before licht speaks up "are you doing better then when you growled at shit rat angel in training" hugh covered tesus ears again and said "Language " "isn't this fun" mahiru looked over towards the window to see kuros cat demon and backs up screaming "WHAT IN THE EVER LOVEING FUCKING NINE CIRCLES OF HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" everyone else kinda looks at him like he's crazy before minuki speaks up "its probably sloths demon eves seem to have the ability to see their servamps demons every now and then" everyone kinda sweatdrops at that and misono speaks up "shouldn't we work on setting up those traps for indigo" everyone kinda facepalm and they talk more about the traps again late into the night well til about 9 when misono passes out   
\-------------ANOTHER TIME SKIPPY---  
"I really dont think this is a good idea" minuki says as he and the other get into position to trap indigo "have any better ones" misono asks "maybe not live bait" minuki says as they watch lily walk into the alley to see if indigo will go after him to tie up lose ends or something like that "guys look" hugh says pointing to a shadow watching lily like prey before jumping out and a ukaku Kagune comes out of their back lily manages to dodge their attack and cut them with his scythe but it's not indigo it's a different ghoul who seems fearal "oooo fresh meat smell so nice" the ghoul says sounding insane before jumping at lily again only to be tossed back and thrown against the wall by a bikaku kagune "pick your meals carefully fresh blood" the new ghoul says it indigo however before lily can try and knock them down they move out of the way rip off the other ghouls kagune and take the stuggleing ghoul away "sorts I missed" lily says to himself as everyone drops down "guys we should be getting back to mahiru and kuro soon indigo might go to them" lily says as they all walk back the dead corpse of the ghoul half eaten with a note attached is there in the room while mahiru is sleeping looking over kuro who's still asleep "what in the world" the note says 'hello again butcheecks I left a small present to say stop hunting me you friends were asleep when I got here so your lucky I didn't touch them now good try but better luck next time ' misono sighs "that's all we can do for now huh God damn it I need to think of a better trap" minuki walks up behind misono "hey I'm sure your trap would have worked perfectly but live bait probably wasn't the best idea" he laughs a bit as misono glares at him then a small voice cam be herd whimpering lightly and mumbling "please wake up" 

\-------------------------------crack----------------------------

this part is optional to read and doesnt effect the story what so ever

indigo:so if I take one donuet and eat 50 how meny dounets have I eaten

Misono:negative 49

indigo: nope none I cant eat humen food

Kuro:what the fuck did I just walk in on

\---------------------------  
Minuki was walking into his store with jeje around his neck when

Minuki: WHAT THE FUCK

And he was not talking about the half eaten corpse lieing 2 feet away from him it was the spleen on the counter and a note that the scintist left him he was gone for the week

Minuki:ok so if it wasnt him THEN WHO THE FUCK PUT A SPLEEN ON MY COUNTER

jeje: aren't you more worryed about the half eaten dead body on the ground

Minuki: the what *HE turns around*OH MY HOLY FUCK WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM

Inigo:YAY I FOUND IT I knew that spleen went somewhere

Minuki: WHAT THE FUCK oh hi indigo

Indigo: hi now if you mcscuse me *HE eats the spleen and drags the dead body away from the store*

Jeje: well that was eventful  
\---------------------------  
Indigo: and I said thats not my wife thats a corpse before I ate them both

Kuro:just why anymore just why   
\---------------------------  
Mahiru:kuro you have to clean up your mess

Kuro:it's too trublesome

All of a sudden a person drops into the liveing room

Indigo:oh hi their I apper to be in the wrong reality so if you could tell me if ghouls exist ir not that would be helpful oh hey kuro wait your not the kuro I know shit this is a parall universe

Mahiru and kuro:what the fuck   
\---------------------------

indigo and licht were walking down the street as lichts phone rang with the contact name daddy

Indigo:you still call your dad daddy

Licht answers the phone

Licht:hello hyde

Indigo:uninteiable fangirling noises

**Author's Note:**

> added this it different anyways the info and a/n chapters i had probly wont be here and ill mainly have the chapters just with notes at the top or bottom im happy about this and these will most likely be short sorry


End file.
